


Thank God for Flash Thompson

by ahsokaa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, brief mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: Flash looks thoughtful for a moment before his eyes light up in a way that makes Peter feel uneasy. “I dare you to kiss Leeds.”





	Thank God for Flash Thompson

Peter sulks through the halls of Midtown High, less than enthused about starting the new week. It was only a few days ago that he arrested a major weapons manufacturer and had been asked to join the Avengers. After everything he’s been through, being back at school feels unbearably boring.

Or, at least, that’s how it feels until Ned leans against the locker next to his and Peter feels his heart skip a beat. It’s an unintended side effect of Ned finding out about his secret identity. After all their time together, after everything they’ve been through, Peter can’t help the warm feeling that rises in his chest whenever he sees his best friend.

Ned waves a hand in front of his face, pulling him from his thoughts. ‘Peter? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired,” he manages. “What were you saying?”

“I asked if we’re still hanging out tonight. I got some new Legos I can bring over.”

“Definitely. I have my internship after school but I should be done by dinner.”

“Great!” Ned smiles and the butterflies return. He leaves for class and Peter lets out a sigh of relief, slumping up against his locker.

“What’s up, lover boy?”

He jumps at the sound of MJ’s voice. His face flushes slightly, but he tries to regain his composure before saying, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, asshole. Anyway, this visit isn’t without reason. We’re all meeting at Flash’s tonight for an academic decathlon get together. Team bonding and such.” She gives him a pointed look. “Don’t even _think_ about bailing.”

“But I have-” Her expression stops him in his tracks. “Fine, I’ll be there.”

She pats his shoulder as she turns to continue down the hall. “Good answer. I’ll text you the details.”

The warning bell rings and Peter sprints to his first period, sighing in relief as he falls into his desk right as class starts. He pulls his phone out and types out a message to Ned from under his desk.

Peter: Change of plans. There’s a decathlon thing at Flash’s tonight. Pretty sure MJ will kill me if I don’t show.

Ned: Np! We can go together. Want to meet at my place after you’re done patrolling and we can head over?

Peter: (thumbs up emoji) (smiling eyes emoji)

Ned: (smiley wearing sunglasses emoji)

Peter smiles at his screen before putting his phone back in his bag. He turns his attention back to the PowerPoint slides his teacher is reviewing, letting out a sigh. It’s going to be a long day.

___________________

In typical Peter Parker fashion, he’s running late meeting Ned before decathlon. He’d anticipated being on time, until a drug store robbery put him seriously behind schedule. He rushes over to the other boy’s house, swinging across town as fast as he can. He knocks on Ned’s window lightly, and the other boy lets him in. Yanking off his mask, he starts spewing frantic apologies until Ned puts up a hand and he falls quiet.

“Dude, it’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He gestures to Peter’s suit. “You’re not planning on… wearing  _that_ are you?” 

Peter laughs. “Of course not, I just need to change real quick and then we can leave.” Pressing the button on his suit, he steps out of it as it falls to the floor, leaving him only in his binder and boxers. He rifles through his backpack before pulling on a pair of jeans and a slightly-wrinkled sweater. He fails to notice how Ned’s eyes linger on him, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

He turns to Ned, running a hand through his messy hair in a failed attempt to tame it. “Are you ready?”

Ned seems a little dazed, but snaps out of it when he speaks. “Yeah, let’s go.”

___________________

They arrive at Flash’s thirty minutes after they were supposed to. Peter realizes this is the first time he’s ever been to Flash’s house, and isn’t surprised to discover it’s the nicest looking house he’s ever seen. He knocks on the door apprehensively, bracing himself for a lecture from MJ on being on time, but instead, finds himself face to face with Flash.

The other boy gives them a slight nod. “Look who decided to show up. Come on in, everyone else is already here.”

Flash leads them to the room where the rest of the team has settled in, snacking and talking amongst themselves. Peter can’t help but gawk at his surroundings. The spacious room is filled with lounge chairs and couches, all centered around what might be the biggest television screen Peter has ever seen. Laid out on the bar is an assortment of snacks, most gourmet, and he wonders if Flash’s house is always like this, or he somehow managed to throw all of it together at the last minute. 

Peter makes himself comfortable (well, as comfortable as he can be while still in Flash’s house), chatting with Abe about the latest episode of  _Star Trek_. Ned sits in the corner with MJ, laughing at something she whispers in his ear and he doesn’t realize he’s staring until Flash hits him in the head with an Oreo, snapping his attention away. Flash smirks at him knowingly but says nothing, turning back to Cindy wordlessly. Peter tries to shake it off, continuing his conversation as if nothing happened.

Sometime later, MJ has them all circle up for what she calls “team building games”. Most of them are lame, but they remind him of the kind of thing Liz would have had them do. Peter wonders momentarily if Liz gave her successor her coaching book before leaving town. He’s relieved when MJ says the next game would be the last.

MJ tells them all to sit down. “We’re gonna play truth or dare,” she announces. 

Peter rolls his eyes. How cliche. He supposes it could be worse, though. The game starts off slow, most people choosing truth and no one really knowing what to ask. Abe dares MJ to prank call Mr. Harrington (she does, pretending to be ex-wife, which has the entire team rolling on the floor). Cindy asks Flash if Spider-Man  _really_ wrecked his car (“Yes!” he insists). When it’s Flash’s turn, he scans the circle for someone to choose. Their eyes meet and he smirks.

“Penis Parker,” he calls out. “You’re up.”

Peter gulps.  _Of course Flash would chose him._ “Um d-dare.”

Flash looks thoughtful for a moment before his eyes light up in a way that makes Peter feel uneasy. “I dare you to kiss Leeds.”

Peter feels all the color drain from his face. “I- what?” It shouldn’t have been a surprising dare, really. Everyone already thinks they’re dating (a rumor that wasn’t helped when Peter came out as bi earlier that year). But he still can’t help but panic at the thought.

“Flash…” MJ says warningly.

“What? He doesn’t have to do it. If he’s too chicken I can-”

“No,” Peter interrupts. “I mean, I’ll do it.”

He turns to where Ned is sitting next to him, a dumbstruck look on his face. He kicks himself for not considering what Ned must think about this. Just because  _he_ would jump at an excuse to kiss his best friend doesn’t mean the feeling is mutual. “That is, if you’re okay with it,” he says quietly.

Ned doesn’t say anything, just cups Peter’s cheeks in his hands and kisses him softly. Peter sits frozen for a moment before responding, hands tangling in Ned’s hair as he tries to get even closer to the other boy. He deepens the kiss and Flash wolf whistles, startling Peter and causing the two to break apart suddenly. They stare at each other breathlessly, eyes wide. Peter blushes when he realizes he’s climbed halfway into Ned’s lap without noticing and scrambles to get some distance between them.

Peter rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. “I- I need some air,” he says, hoping the panic doesn’t seep into his voice. He turns to leave and fortunately, no one stops him.

He doesn’t see, but he hears the sound of what he assumes is MJ punching Flash. “Ow!” he whines.

“You’re such an idiot,” she hisses, but Peter doesn’t hear anything else as he runs from the room.

 ___________________

Peter sits on Flash’s balcony, hugging his knees to his chest as he looks out at the night sky. He can’t believe he’d been so stupid. He could have just said no. Some taunting from Flash couldn’t possibly have been worse than making Ned uncomfortable and ruining their friendship. 

He hears the door open and close behind him, followed by the sound of footsteps. He doesn’t have to look over to know it’s Ned. The other boy stays silent, taking a seat next to him.

After a few minutes, Ned lets out a sigh. “We need to talk about this, Peter.”

Peter doesn’t look at him. “It was stupid, it was just a dare,” he mumbles.

“It didn’t feel like it.”

“Fine.” He takes a deep breath. “I like you, okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mess everything up.”

“You didn’t.” Peter looks up at him suddenly. “I like you too.”

Peter can’t help the huge grin that forms on his face. “You do?”

“Well, yeah.” Ned shrugs. “Honestly I thought it was kinda obvious.”

Peter just stares at him, still in disbelief. 

Ned continues. “You’re probably the only one on the decathlon team who didn’t know. MJ and Flash tease me about it all the time.”

Peter laughs, light and happy, and scootches closer to the other boy. “Can I kiss you?” The word “again” goes unspoken.

Ned closes the space between them. Peter didn’t think it possible, but somehow kiss #2 is better than the last.

___________________

The decathlon team lets out a cheer when they return hand-in-hand. Peter smiles big and warm and for the first time in his life, he thanks god for Flash Thompson.

**Author's Note:**

> archive not letting me use emojis is homophobic. anyway thanks for reading. catch me at ahsokaa.tumblr.com. come talk to me about how in love peter and ned are.
> 
> also, shout out to landocalrissian for reading this over for me. you're the best!


End file.
